The Laughing Carnival
by CircleX
Summary: An creepy carnival. A scared girl. An unlikely friendship. And two awful secrets. What's in store for Jo-anne when she meets the scariest clown around? (Lol) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Running. I was running, fleeing, trying to escape. From

what? I don't know. All I knew was that somewhere, somehow, I

made a wrong turn and ended up somewhere I wasn't supposed to

be.

My heart was frantic. My mind was scrambled. MY legs screamed for me to stop. But I couldn't. I wasn't gonna let myself get caught.

Brambles and thorns clawed at my pant legs and tree limbs whipped my face as I ran. The wind howled, as if in laughter, and rallied the leaves into a frenzy.

And on I ran, until I burst through the trees and into a large clearing. The grass was dappled in shadows given by the hanging tree limbs, and the crescent moon shone down at me, shaped like an evil grin.

I scanned the clearing, sweeping my gaze back and forth. Nothing. Nothing at all strange, nothing at all that should stand my hair on edge. But the worried, watched feeling I had been running from was creeping up my legs, wrapping around me like growing vines.

My eyes darted around the edges of the clearing again, lingering a few extra seconds on a patch of shadow at the far end, opposite of me, that seemed to be deeper and inkier than the other shadows.

Suddenly, a wild howl ripped through the air, a crazed, screeching howl that seemed inhuman and unanimalistic. It was the call of a _creature, _not anything normal at all, and it shattered the silence cruelly. I cringed and covered my ears, trying to block the god-awful sound that sent shivers up my spine and made a cold sweat break out on my brow.

When I raised my head the howl stopped, and I sighed in relief. Then the inky black shadow _moved_. It stepped out from under the tree, and it was a shadow no more. The moon had shed some light on the shadow, revealing a grotesque black and white _thing. _

I gasped, stepping back a few steps. The creature grinned, revealing pointed, pure white teeth stained red. It stepped towards me; it's unnaturally long arms swinging at its sides.

Fighting my panic, I tried to move, but to no avail. My legs, too tired to run again, had quit on me and left me stranded at the monster's mercy.

A whimper of fear escaped my lips, and I fell to my knees without intention. Closer and closer the creature came, until I could make out most of its closer features. Its eyes had no color, just white irises, and it wore a black and white striped, clown-like suit.

It was so humanoid, so much like the other people I knew, that it scared me even more.

"My little Peppermint, why are you so scared of me?" It asked, only a foot away. It crouched, so that he was at my eye level, and chuckled.

"You know you're not supposed to be here right?" He asked, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from my face. I froze, unable to make my body flinch away from his cold touch.

Then my brain finally reacted, and I was able to spin on my heel and dash off into the forest. Again I was attacked by tree limbs and brambles, but my panic made me numb.

The black forest never seemed to end, and as much as I ran, I couldn't get out. And though I had gotten a fresh dose of adrenalin, my legs were giving out with each extra step.

It wasn't long before I tripped and was sent sprawling across the ground, slamming my body into the stone-cold ground.

My eyesight swam with little black dots and my thoughts became a jumbled mess, but I could see one thing clearly. The creature, stepping out from behind a tree with his bloody grin and evil eyes.

I felt myself slipping away from reality, farther and farther into the blackness, my mind breaking and cracking, until I could barely feel the cold grasp of hands on my arms lifting me up, up into something's hold.

Then I screamed. But no sound came out, and blackness filled my mouth, my nose, choking me and robbing me of air. I was pitched into the broiling shadows, sinking like a lead weight into the inkiness, never to see the surface again.


	2. Merry-Go-Round

I'm back! And this is…what? My third new fanfic? Anyways, I'm feeling lazy today, so let's get on with it!

Thank God. The blackness was slowly releasing its grip on me and letting me climb back into reality. I could finally open my eyes!

But I wasn't sure if I wanted to. The creature could still be around, and I could only be alive because I seemed dead.

But I had to take the chance. I had to wake up. The darkness was getting too cold, and soon I wasn't gonna have a choice. Now or later.

So, I forced my eyelids open. I was staring at the shadowed underside of a tent, and I was surrounded by a musky candy smell. As my senses recovered I could feel a cold, hard surface under me and damp, heavy blankets over me.

Turning over onto my side I saw more of the dingy, old canvas, and broken furniture. Obviously I was in a tent, and someone most likely lived here. But why was I here?

"My sweet little Peppermint! I'm so glad you're awake now, I was starting to worry!"

I gasped, my head whipping towards the voice and fear filling me. It was the _creature, _sitting at the foot of the bed, twirling a lollypop between his fingers.

I screamed and shot up into a sitting position, scrambling into the farthest corner I could reach.

"Please stop screaming. It's giving me a headache, Peppermint."

I whimpered, trembling, my knees hugged tight to my chest.

"Would you like some candy?" It asked, reaching into its pocket and pulling out a paper bag. It held out the bag, like it was coaxing a wild animal to eat out of its hand.

"W-what are y-you?" I squeaked, pressing farther into the canvas wall when it smiled.

"_What_ am I? My candy, It's more of a _who _am I. And I, my dear, am Laughing Jack."

Laughing Jack withdrew his hand full of candy, setting the bag somewhere beside him, out of my vision.

"W-what do you w-want with me?" I asked, still trembling slightly. Laughing Jack chuckled, his voice full of amusement.

"What do I want with you? I want nothing, Peppermint. You just stumbled somewhere you weren't supposed to be, so I brought you to safety. You are free to leave any time you want."

I was surprised. Surely Jack was lying. He wouldn't just let me leave, right? I mean, he wasn't even human, so he had to want something!

Then again, that was major stereotyping. Maybe he was a good guy. He could just have been wandering the forest, covered in shadows, so he could rescue the lost girls that tend to stumble into the forest…

Suddenly my phone went off, blasting out 'I am not a whore…' as my ringtone. Jack laughed as I answered my phone with shaky hands.

"Hello? Samuel! Oh yeah, yeah, I'm f-fine! Where am I? Oh… uh…" I looked around frantically, trying to find something to say. My eyes landed on Laughing Jack, and his grin.  
"Nice ringtone." He said, winking. Forgetting my fear I glared at him.

"Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm still here. I'm at a… carnival! Yep, a carnival, with a… uh… old friend." I could tell Samuel didn't believe me, but he didn't question me.

"Uh huh. Yes. Love you too, Sam. See you as soon as I get back. Yeah, okay. Be safe too. Love ya. Bye."

I snapped my phone shut, looking back up at Laughing Jack.

"So, I can go home any time I want? You're not lying?"

"Nope. No lies. You can go now, if you'd like. I'm sure Sam wants you back ASAP." He giggled, taking a bite out of the lollypop.

"Yeah, Sam probably does. And Mother, too."

"Then be my guest. Tent flap is that-a-way." He said, pointing towards an outlined rectangle of light at the far end of the tent. Cautious, I got up from the bed and walked over to the 'door'.

"Okay, well, see ya later." I said, pushing back the flap.

"Bye bye, Peppermint." He giggled.


	3. Pop Goes The Weasel

It was dark when I stepped out of the tent, so I couldn't see much at first. But when my eyes adjusted, I almost staggered backwards in shock. I was standing across the road from my house, and it was nighttime.

I whirled around to go back into the tent and ask that clown 'what the hell is going on?!', but the tent had vanished.

"B-but it was...ho- what-?" I couldn't think straight. Where had the tent gone? And what about the forest? And how was I in front of my house in the dark?

In the silence my ringtone went off, shocking me out of my confusion.

"Uh, hello?" I answered.

"Jo-anne, what the hell are you doing standing out there? You look like a creeper!" My brother exclaimed, sounding slightly amused.

"Uh, I just…"

"I don't even care, you wacko. Just get in the house before someone calls the cops. Okay?"  
"Okay." I replied, hanging up. With one last look behind me I sprinted across the road and up to the house. The door was unlocked and Sam was waiting for me right inside.

"H-hey." I greeted, hanging up my coat. Sam giggled, and an image of Jack popped in my head. I quickly shook it away.

"Hey. How was the carnival?"

"Carnival? Oh yeah, it was cool. Kinda creepy, though."

"Why creepy?"

"There was this clown…" I tried to cover.

"Clown?"

"Yep, a clown! And he was so funny, I laughed until I almost passed out! So now I'm really tired, and I'm gonna go to bed! Love ya! Night!" I rushed, dashing around him and up the stairs.

I went straight to my room, my safe and warm room, Where I could shake off that stupid clown as a bad dream, and stay until I had to get up tomorrow morning.

Quickly I stripped off my clothes and climbed into my bed, burying myself under the blankets and clutching my pillow. It was cold under the blankets, but I felt safe, and I quickly fell asleep.

"My my, little Peppermint. Back so soon?" asked a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see a black and white face hovering over me.

"Gah!" I shouted, shooting up. Jack started giggling.

"Wha? Where am I?" I asked, looking around. It looked like I was back in the tent, except it was lighter.

"You're in your dreams." Jack smiled, stepping away from me. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"My dreams? Why would I dream about you and this tent?"

"Heh, Peppermint, why worry about that now? At the moment you are in the world of pastas. Why not come explore with me?"

"Explore the pasta? What?"

"Pastas. Explore the world of Creepypasta, my dear candy." He smiled, standing back and holding out a hand. His fingers, I realized, were long and black, almost like black claws.

"Okay?" I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling myself up.

"Right this way, Peppermint." He said, sweeping the tent flap open with his arm. "Come see where the pastas play!"

"O-okay…"

"Follow me!" He grinned, dashing out of the tent, almost pulling me off my feet. Outside was bright, but not blinding, and a light breeze was blowing around. Directly outside the tent was a large clearing dotted with patches of grass and shaded by trees.

"Uh, this is where the pastas play? It doesn't look like anybody's here." I said, looking around. L.J. giggled.

"Oh, they're here. You just can't see them at the moment."

"What?"

"The pastas are hiding, you see. They don't want to be found. So to find them, we have to look for them." He started quickly walking away, into the surrounding forest, dragging me behind him.

We kept tromping through the undergrowth, birds chirping in the background, until he stopped abruptly. When he did so I bumped into his back.

"My, Peppermint, getting close are we?" He asked, a chuckle resounding through his body. I could feel it through his back. I quickly stepped away, fighting the blush that was wanting to spread across my cheeks.

Suddenly a loud laughing, almost maniacal laughter, rang out from somewhere in the forest. It got louder, until someone stepped out of the trees ahead of us.

"Jeff!" L.J. called out, waving his other hand above his head. The person turned, and I yelped. The person had blood-shot, slightly yellowed eyes, ringed in burnt black. His cheeks were cut raggedly into the shape of a smile, carved into ashen white skin.

"Hey-ey-ey! Laughing Jack! What brings you out of your tent this time of day?" Obviously the two had met before. The guy, Jeff?, came up to us.

"Well, I have a Peppermint who wants to see where the pastas play!"

"A little peppermint?"

"Yes, my little Peppermint. Right here!" He spun around and grabbed my shoulders, then spun back around so I was held in front of him, between him and Jeff.

"This is Peppermint."  
"Actually my name is…"

"Peppermint? I see where you got the name." Jeff stepped closer and I instinctively pressed myself back into L.J. At the moment, he was deemed safer than Jeff.

"Jeffy, you're scaring my candy!" He giggled. I growled and ducked away from his hands, which were running trough my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, glaring at him. His grin, both of theirs, actually, got wider.

"Hey, have you seen Toby around?" Jeff asked randomly.

"Toby? Who's Toby?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two guys.

"Toby…. I have in fact. Just the other night he came to my tent." L.J. replied, ignoring me.

"Why was he at your tent?"

"He wanted something from me. But I can't tell you. It's a secret!"

"Who the Hell is Toby?!" I asked loudly. Both boys looked at me.

"Toby is who we are going to meet next, Peppermint."


	4. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been lazy. So I'll just make up for it by writing this chapter.

Toby- About time, I've been waiting to be introduced!

Me- Shut it, you'll be introduced when I'm ready for you to be!

Toby- *Smirking* you'll introduce me when I want to be introduced, CircleX.

Me- Yes yes, sorry Toby.

Toby- You will call me master.

Me- Sorry master. May I roll the chapter?

Toby- You may, slave.

Me- Okay.

We had been walking in silence for about 20 minutes when Jeff spoke.

"So you're an albino?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah."

"So that's why you're Peppermint?"  
"Yeah."

"Did L.J. give you that name?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
"I'm just curious." He said, grinning. His yellowed eyes gleamed.

"You're just creepy." I scoffed, cracking my neck. He chuckled.

"Do you smell that, Peppermint?" L.J. asked abruptly, interrupting Jeff, who had opened his mouth to say something. I sniffed the air. It smelled like fire, like burning wood and smoke.

"Yeah, something's burning." As soon as I said it I saw the orange and red flames, licking the trees but not burning them. L.J. smiled.

As we neared the fire I saw a figure in the flames, laughing loudly and yelling a… song?

"TONIGHT, WE START THE FIRE! TONIGHT, WE- BREAK-AWAY!" the person was yelling. It seemed to be a guy. I could see the gleam of goggles and a wide grin on what seemed to be a mask. And he was twitching violently.

"Is that Toby?" I asked, wary. What kind of dude stands in the middle of a fire and sings (twitching?)

"Yes, that is Toby. I wonder what he's up to this time." Jeff replied, tilting his head to the side to watch Toby and the flames.

"You say we're gonna meet him, but I am not going anywhere near those flames to get him." I said, shaking my head. Even though I was in a dream, I wasn't going to take any chances.

"You don't have to, Peppermint. He knows we're here. He's just showing off a little bit." L.J. sighed. "He'll be out in a moment or two."

"Yeah, he likes to play with fire." Jeff scoffed, rolling his eyes. I didn't reply.

The fire was beautiful, licking and clawing and crackling like a demonic beast. I always loved fire, ever since I was little. It was so pretty and magical yet vicious and hungry at the same time. I loved it, and apparently so did Toby.

"Hey, Candy cane. Are you gonna zone out all day?" Jeff asked, waving a hand in front of my face and obstructing my view of the burning fire.

"It's Peppermint." I snapped in reply. He chuckled.

"Whatever. Look, our little fire-starter has come to pay us a visit."

"Huh?"

"H-h-hi!" A voice from behind me greeted. I yelped and spun around, face to face with the guy from the fire.

"Uh, hi?"  
"Heh Heh. M-my name's T-t-Ticci T-t-t-Toby." He said, holding out a hand, which was twitching slightly. I held my hand back, unsure. My eyes drifted up and down his body, noticing two hatchets hanging from his belt. I wasn't going to shake his hand.

He noticed this, but he didn't seem fazed.

"I see you're out playing with flames again." L.J. teased, dancing around to my back and peeking over my shoulder, his hands on either of my shoulders. I could see long black claws from the corners of my eye.

"Y-yes, I-I am. I l-l-like f-fire!" He exclaimed. He looked happy and excited.

"Well, Toby, this is Peppermint." L.J. introduced. Toby bobbed his head, and then froze in confusion.

"W-wait, s-she's not a C-c-c-Creepypasta. How is s-she here?"

"I brought her here. She's dreaming."

"Oh."

"Hey, sleepyhead. What are you doing, sleeping the day away?" someone asked, gently slapping my face. I opened my eyes, jolted out of my dream. It was my brother.

I sat up and swatted him away.

"I'm up, I'm up. Geez."

"Did you sleep well, Miss Drool?"

"Yes, no thanks to you!" I snapped, glaring at him. "Why are you in my room anyway?" I asked, wiping my mouth. He shrugged.

"There's some guy at the door. Spencer, I think."  
"Oh, just send him in."

"Just send him in…?" My brother peered at me, then around my room. It must have been a mess.

"It doesn't matter what I look like, Samuel. He's gay." I sighed. "So just send him in."

He rolled his eyes and left, and I tried to collect my dream into something that made sense. So I had had a dream about The Clown, A Crazy Grin Dude, And a Fire Lover. I had met the Clown before, but not the grin dude or fire lover. So apparently L.J. had taken over my dream so he could introduce me to the other two.

"Knock Knock." I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked to my doorway. There stood Spencer, in all his queerness. I could almost see the anime sparkles around him.

"Sup?" I greeted, scooting over in my bed. He sat down next to me, tossing his coat onto the floor and pulling his laptop from his murse.

"Oh, nothing major. How about you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I had a… strange dream." I told him. A small smile broke out across his face.

"About what, Sweetheart?" He suddenly seemed worried. "Is this about the carnival thing?"

"What? How did you know about that?!"

"Your brother told his girlfriend, his girlfriend texted Brynn, Brynn called up Tom and told him, Tom told Gloria who told Peter, and Peter told me."

"Does everybody know about that?!"

"Pretty much." He clucked his tongue. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways."

"True. So, what was your dream about?"

"This might take awhile." And then I launched into the whole story, right from running through the forest. He soaked it all up like a sponge. When I was done, he started typing away at his laptop.

"Well, let me see…" He said. Click click click. "It seems like this Laughing Jack guy is something called a Creepypasta."

"Creepypasta?"  
"Yes. Creepypastas are online horror stories designed to shock and unnerve the reader. Most of them are fake, or they are at least believed to be. Seems like this Laughing Jack guy isn't so fake."

"What about Jeff and Ticci Toby?"

"Wait…Uh…" more clicking. "Ticci Toby is a character originated on an online site which is dedicated to fanart. He was an original idea from someone on the site. Jeff… Jeff is just a story on Creepypasta with no owner." I was silent for a moment.

"Let me guess. All of these guys are killers."

"Seems like it." I was silent for a moment. Great. I was meeting 'imaginary' serial killers in my dreams, only they weren't 'imaginary.'

"Well, this sucks." I growled. "What do I do?" Spencer shrugged his shoulders, looking sympathetic.

"I suggest you read the stories and do a bit of research. Do you want me to spend the night tonight?"

"Won't your parents mind?"

"Naw, they know I'm gay. They won't think twice."

"Then that's fine. You can go home then, and come back around 9." I glanced at my watch. "That gives me about 10 hours to study Creepypasta, among other things."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to it." He got up and grabbed his jacket. "See ya later."

Soooo, how shall the next chapter go? Honestly, I have no idea, so I need to steal yours! Ha-ha, I'm a thief! Come to me, so I can steal your plot ideas, my children!

Well, goodbye now. Farefarren!


End file.
